The subject application is directed to a system and method for customizing user interfaces on a document processing device. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for generating a customized user interface for a user that will provide only the specific functionalities accessed by the user on such interface.
Document processing devices, such as multifunction peripheral devices, typically offer a multitude of document processing services or functions. The document processing device will generally have a user interface associated therewith which displays information about the services offered by the device to the user. Such user interface may be difficult for a user to navigate successfully if the user is not familiar with the device or if the device offers many services such that the user has to navigate through several screens to access the desired service. Generally, a user of a document processing device will access the same set of services or functions repeatedly. As such, the user will have to repeat the extended process of navigating through undesired services before accessing the user's desired service, thereby spending valuable time each time the user must perform the desired document processing operation. It would be advantageous to have a system and method for customizing a user interface such that those services or functions frequently accessed by a user would be easier to access.
The subject application overcomes the above noted problems and provides a system and method for generating a customized user interface for a user that will provide only the specific functionalities accessed by the user on such interface.